Demon Apocalypse (book)
|image = |date = |author = Darren Shan |series = The Demonata |publisher = HarperCollins |pages = |previous = |succeeding = }} Demon Apocalypse is the sixth book in Darren Shan's The Demonata series, and concludes a two part story started in book five, Blood Beast. It is narrated by Grubbs Grady, the main protagonist of the series. It was released on October 1. Darren Shan released the title of the book on Saturday, September 29th at the Bath Festival of Children's Literature. It was released May 1st 2008 in the U.S.A. Plot In book five Grubbs Grady was on a plane with Juni Swan (who summoned Lord Loss) when Lord Loss opens a window to the plane and along with a few of his familiars, Artery and Spine, and attack the passengers. Grubbs then learns of Juni's treachery, and he seems to be doomed. He is saved just in time by Beranabus and they both jump from the plane. During Grubbs' free fall Beranabus teaches him how to fly and also tells him that he is a magician but concealed it from everyone, even himself, his entire life. They both fly to a cave in a desert and enter a room below the cave which is closed by magic. There he meets Kernel Fleck for the first time. He has lost the tips of two of his fingers. Kernel Fleck appears disdainful of Grubbs. In the cave, the girl speaks through Grubbs in a language only Beranabus understands. He is troubled by what is said and whilst discussing it they are disturbed by the knocking again. Kernel lets the woman in who turns out to be Sharmila. She informs them that the demons had entered through the tunnel and are being organised to take land as well as kill. The government is involved and are bombing the demons with little impact. The disciples are helping as much as possible. The four take Sharmila's private jet to meet the remaining disciples to fight the demons at Carcery Vale. The plan is to enter the cave and destroy the tunnel's opening. Beranabus, Kernel and Grubbs head directly to the cave opening while the others battle demons. Lord Loss appears and taunts Grubbs by showing him the heads of his uncle and his friends, however Bill-E is not there. Kernel has his eyes stabbed out and filled with maggots by the demon Spine. Bec appears in the ground at Grubbs' feet and they connect hands. A magic barrier protects them from the demons and the sky begins to come down. When Kernel joins them the three form the Kah-Gash (a weapon that could destroy a universe, when Kah-Gash is formed neither Grubbs, Kernel or Bec have control over their magical abilities) but they use it to reverse time. Beranabus, Kernel and Grubbs arrive back to the night the tunnel is opened. With Juni's glamour wiped by Beranabus who reveals her true identity, Nadia Moore. Eventually after trying to be seduced by Nadia as Juni, Dervish kills her by impaling her on a stalagmite. However, the spell is not broken and Grubbs understands that it is really Bill-E who is the "key" to the tunnel's opening, due to his unintentional sacrifice of Loch. As Loch clung on to a rock, Bill-E had offered a hand to help but then whipped it away, just as Loch plunged to his death. Grubbs makes the hard decision to kill his brother to stop tunnel from opening. They catch a glimpse of a huge demon trying to enter. Bec enters Bill-E's dead body (she had travelled back in time inside Grubbs) and casts powerful spells destroying Artery and Spine, Lord Loss flees taking Nadia's/Juni's body with him. Bec transforms Bill-E's body into her own and is reunited with Beranabus, previously called Bran (as in 'Bec'). Beranabus reveals that the reason he's lived for so long is that he is half demon (as his mother bred with the Demonata), and battles with that evil side of himself every day, just like Grubbs has to fight his inner werewolf. Beranabus and Kernel are set to leave to go back to the Demonata universe to find out why this all happened and Grubbs joins them leaving Bec to catch up on the last 1600 years and look after Dervish. There are more demons to fight, more lives to save and, more magic in the air. Characters * Grubbitch 'Grubbs' Grady * Billy 'Bill-E' Spleen * Dervish Grady * Cornelius 'Kernel' Fleck * Nadia Moore * Beranabus * Lord Loss * Shark * Sharmila Muckerji * Artery * Femur * Spine * Death * Loss * Artery * Femur Trivia * Demon Apocalypse was originally going to be the last book in the series. Category:Books